This invention relates to an electric oven for boiling or baking an object supported between a support frame and a position frame, with the object pierced on a piercing member placed between the support and the position frame and rotated slowly by a motor for the object to be broiled evenly on the oven.
A known conventional electric oven 1 shown in FIG. 1, mainly includes a base 10, a large recess 11 on an upper surface of the base 10, four circumferential insert edges 12 formed around the recess 11. Then two grooves 13 are formed in two opposite sides of the insert edge 12 with a heat guide rod 14 of continual U-shape placed in the recess 11. Two support rods 15 have both ends fitted in the grooves 13 of the insert edge 12 so as to support the heat guide rod 14 flatly placed in the recess 11. Further, a net 16 is place on the circumferential insert edges 12 to let objects to be broiled or baked placed on the net 16 and heated up by the heat of the heat guide rod 14. After one surface of the object is broiled enough, then the object is turned over to let the other side facing down for broiled.
However, the known conventional electrical oven can only useful for broiling rather small objects, impossible to broil a whole chicken, and in addition, each side of an object has to be turned over after broiled enough.